


Happiness Begins

by Rewritethoughts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewritethoughts/pseuds/Rewritethoughts
Summary: after breaking up for seven months brooke and vanessa are trying to give their love another try.





	Happiness Begins

It’s been seven months. Seven whole months since the last time i called vanessa my boyfriend and even if i would act like it’s okay and that I'm happy with being just friends, every time we meet we end up either crying or fucking. 

Today I just finished preforming and someone asked me how me and vanessa are dealing with the breakup and I brushed of his question with the whole we are just friends who care about each other and the same thing I’ve been saying since the reunion. 

I walked backstage to my shared room with detox and I started scrolling down on instagram till I saw a new post from vanessa . And I didn’t realize I was staring till detox talked “ If only vanjie can see the way you look at her picture ” she said while fixing her wig before going on stage “She is my ex after all. ”I said while sighing and taking the wipes ready to remove my makeup so I can go back to the hotel and sleep since I have a flight early in the morning. 

“Brooke what is really going on. Im really worried about you, it’s like you are completely broken. You used to fuck around and flirt with anyone who shows interest to be honest. And now you barley can keep a conversation without talking about vanjie for five minutes” while she took the time to stop getting ready for the show and she sat next to me looking deep into my eyes. 

“ I love her D. I don’t think I can bear the thought of her being gone and out of my life completely” I said while fighting the tears in my eyes “ then why the fuck did you end things brooke? Sometimes I really don’t understand you.” she sighed and helped me unzip my dress “ detox what did you expect? This is my first relationship EVER and I don’t know if I can change who I am completely yet. Im already freaking out thinking that in the last year everything has changed. We are never in the same country, she was travelling everywhere and I was not. She want me to be her one and only and I am afraid this is all new to me” I said while remembering all those conversations we had about our breakup “ you know that I would kill for a guy to love me as much as she loves you?” she said and with that out conversation ended. 

 

I went back to the hotels and while I was laying in bed vanessa texted me. 

Jose: people really hate your caftan girl change it. 

And with that I went to facetime and I called him quickly, and in just two seconds he answered “who the fuck hate my caftans?” I said while acting like I'm annoyed which made him laugh “Bitch don’t act like you don’t know. You need to change your costume. CHANGE IT AROUND “ he said while I laughed my ass off “I know my children hate it.” I said while he rolled his eyes “Stop with the mommy thing you freak” he said and we laughed about it then it was quite “ I miss you.” I told him while I looked at him as I just shattered his heart into a million pieces “ don’t play me brock. I saw a video of you flirting with a guy at your show tonight ” he said while looking down as if he don’t want to look me in the eyes knowing that he will say something else 

“ Jose, I flirt with everyone it doesn’t mean that I love everyone.” I told him while setting down knowing this will get heated in few minutes. 

“ why do you do it then. You know how much it bothered me so why do it? I love you brock even after you broke up with my ass seven months ago I still love you so fucking much-” I had to cut him “ and I love you. But you wanted more and I gave you my all you wanted something that I couldn’t give you. This is my first ever relationship jose, I did so many thing that if someone told me before drag race that I would do I would’ve thought they were crazy” 

At this point we were both crying again. But more than that he looked sad “ why do we keep doing this to each other? I really want us to sit down and talk about things without fighting. You me alone without even telling anyone about it.” vanessa said as we agreed that this is the right thing to do “and jackoff before you come lets not end things with sex if we really want to work shit out ” he said while trying to make a light in the situation “ bitch I will remind you next time you ask for sex about this” I told him while joking along side with him and we told each other goodnight and I laid in bed thinking about how our talk would turn out to be tomorrow till I drifted deep in my sleep. 

 

I arrived Los Angeles and vanessa insisted in picking me up from the airport saying that she was free and once we arrived at the hotel we laid around and made out for couple of minutes, we started to talk about everything from why I hated him being over protective and how he hated my flirting with guys, even when I flirt with nina saying that she liked me in the past and that she might still feel that way. 

“ brock I just hated when we were together you kept feeling like you are tied down. Like you might get bored with me anytime soon that’s why I tried so fucking hard to be there with you every time you felt like that. To show you how I really love you. It felt like sometime you question your love to me and that’s what really hurts the most ” Jose told me while I wiped the tears that came out of his eyes 

“i just want to tell you that I never questioned your love to me. I just felt like I wasn’t good enough for you, at that time you were really successful and I was still nothing. I felt like it would never work you were travelling and I wasn’t and it just felt like I wasn’t good enough for you. I felt really bad about myself questioning if I'm good enough for you or not . And with that you being my first boyfriend ever I didn’t know how I should react or do. You were never around and that terrifies me that I fell in love for the first time in my life with someone I might only see once every year” I looked at him deep into his eyes as I took a deep breath 

“ I really want us to work our problems jose. I want to be yours again but i don’t think we can be together till we really work our shit” I said to him and he started crying so hard I almost felt like he didn’t like what I said but after what felt like hours he finally said “you don’t know how much I would love to be yours again. I thought I lost you forever I really thought that I lost my chance of being happy with you that I lost my twinkle toes. I know it will take a lot of time but I really do believe we can be happy again ” 

We hugged but it felt like we never want to let each other go that it felt like a dream. We are finally trying to be back together “ jose” I said while placing my hand on his cheek. He looked at me “promise me we will take it slow. Step by step” I told him. Looking deep into his eyes “ as long as you promise me you will try your hardest brock. No more ‘ im afraid’ bullshit. If you ever felt like its too much or paranoid talk to me about it we can figure out a solution. If we put work into our relationship it will work perfectly I promise you that” he said “then I promise” as I told him while I kissed him as we fell asleep holding each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this chapter please tell me what you think so i know if i should make it a series <3


End file.
